thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Laini (The Lion King: Revisited)
Laini is a female galago. Appearance Laini is small and plush, with light brown fur and pink paws. Her tail, underbelly, and the backsides of her legs are creamy in color, while her eyes are ringed with white. Her eyes are of a burnt orange. Personality Laini is skittish and easily frightened. She trusts the Lion Guard completely and often relies on their strength to protect her. History Laini rides on Thurston's back as they wait for Ma Tembo to locate water. Laini attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock, dancing to Rafiki singing "Good King Simba". She gasps in horror when Simba collapses from a scorpion sting. The Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. They gather together Bupu's herd, Laini's group, Ma Tembo's herd, and Mbeya's crash. At first, the Pride Landers are tense, but Kion works to defuse the tension. He instructs the animals to race toward Bunga. However, the event soon gets out of hand, for the animals trip over the galagos and end up in a heap. Kion then gets the idea to call Makuu the crocodile for help. Makuu begrudgingly agrees to help, but his training is too rigorous and ruthless for the other Pride Landers to master. The Army of Scar besieges Makuu's float, with Kiburi targeting Makuu. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. After the fight, Makuu thanks Laini and her group for help and vows to do the same for them should the need ever arise. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Laini and her group, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Laini and her group to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Several months have passed, and Laini trains at Pride Rock for the battle against Scar and his army. She witnesses Scar's appearance in the flames of Pride Rock. Later, she fights in the Battle of Kenya, riding on Bupu's head. They are both down after collapsing from a rock slide caused by Dogo and Kijana. But Shujaa saves them by holding off the boulders. When Timon and Pumbaa arrive with their fleet to help Simba's army, Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, and it sends all the animals flying, including Laini. However, she survives, and after Kion summons the Great Lions of the Past to vanquish Scar and the Evil Eternal Lions, Laini celebrates over the Pride Lands' victory. When Kion leaves the Pride Lands in search of the Tree of Life, Laini travels to Pride Rock to see him and his team off. After the Lion Guard return to the Pride Lands, they are opposed by Vitani's guard. Laini shows Thurston stuck in a hole at Mbali Fields, which leads both teams to challenge in a competition for who will protect the Pride Lands. A year later, Laini attends Kion's coronation, who becomes Rani's mate and the King of the Tree of Life. Quotes Behind the scenes * Laini is voiced by Kari Wahlgren, who also did Muhimu. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Galagos Category:Pride Landers Category:The Lion King: Revisited